RiverClan Camp
You have entered the RiverClan camp. This is a place for RiverClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiature after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit etc. name. Troutleap raised himself from his paws. "I will," he voulenteered. Mooneyes: what are you going to do? Shadowheart and Kaito peered at him, they had just walked in. "For what?" --- Stormsurge emerged from the warriors' den, and called out for his apprentice. "Sunpaw! Training!" Brindlepaw glanced up from her wash, her fur fluffed up against the cold. Goldenpelt looks around I'm like the only cat here without a Apprentice! ''she thought to herself ''I'll haft to ask Rubystar if I can be Thistlekit's Mentor. She starts padding over to Rubystar Goldenpelt pads up to Rubystar "Ohh can i mentor Thistlekit when he's ready to become a Apprentice?" she mews Rubystar glanced over and her tail tip flicked. "I've promised Shadowheart that she can mentor Thistlekit. You may mentor Acornkit." Goldenpelt bows her head "Thank you Rubystar" She mews Silversong: Bloodfoot, I wonder when we will get to go on our first Clan hunting patrol. (Silversong & Bloodfoot were former rouges.) * pops up * Oh, what about an apprentice! I‘d love to mentor one! Solarwind was pacing outside Blacksong's den, his long tail twitching anxiously. Nightshadow nodded to Silversong and Bloodfoot. Bloodfoot answers Silversong, “Yea, maybe once we see an apprentice we want, we can ask Rubystar. I actually wouldn’t care witch apprentice I got. I think I would want Hollykit….” Then he anxiously waited for Silversong right next to Rubystar’s den. “Do you know witch kit you want when they become an apprentice?” He adds (you could go on IRC to rp channel ##cotc-riverclan'scamp >.>) Redpaw looked up Dustblaze groomed his pelt Silversong: “Hmm, I guess I could do Waterkit.” She mews. Suddenly she sighs, then pads of into Rubystar’s den with Bloodfoot. “Rubystar. May we speak with you?” She says nicely. Goldenpelt pads up to Bloodfoot "I'm going to mentor Acornkit!" she mews nicely Redpaw curled up “Acornkit? Cool. I just wish that the kits could grow faster, because mentoring sounds fun!” Bloodfoot goes overboard on the mentoring subject. Goldenpelt grined "Yea it would be great if they did grow faster, but I did want to mentor Thistlekit but Rubystar promised Shadowheart." she mews (Mosspelt, we can discuss this here - RiverClan Leader's Den But I actually have promised a few users that they can mentor some of the kits, and for the ones that I haven't, I think Silversong and Bloodfoot will have to wait a while, they've only just joined the Clan; Rubystar might not trust them with apprentices just yet :) - Nightfall) Bloodfoot & Silversong pad off out of the Leader’s den. “Solarwind, are you going on a patrol.?” Silversong mews. Although Solarwind desperately wanted to stay by Dawnfire's side in the medicine cat den, he had rather reluctantly agreed to go on a hunting patrol later that day. He nodded, and flicked his tail. "Yes, we're going to leave in just a moment, I'm going to get Petalpaw first." he padded over to the apprentices' den, and stuck his head in. "Petalpaw?" he called the tortoiseshell apprentice. Bloodfoot sits there, waiting. As he would rather be with Silversong, but he knew that he wanted to help the clan with hunting and go with the hunting patrol. He suddenly looks at the queens’ den, and does a deep sigh. “Oh, Silversong…” He murmurs to himself. Goldenpelt padded over to Bloodfoot "I guess I'm going hunting" she mewed Bloodfoot snaps out of it. "OK. Can i come with you? Wait a second I'll be right back.." He pads over to Solarwind. "I might be going hunting with Goldenpelt instead but i dont know. I might not come to he patrol, told you just so you would know." Then he runs back to Goldenpelt "OK" Mooneyes*Wait up! I want to come to!* Peachcloud comes rushing behind her* Me too! Please? We havent done anything fun in a while. Goldenpelt grinned "Ok ok you can come" she mewed Mooneyes: Finally! Something to do! Goldenpelt ran out of camp "Come on we're going to the Glistening Hollow!" she called* Mooneyes: Coming!(i looked for the glistening hollow on the riverclan page. there is none.) (Look on Riverclan Territory ;) ) Mooneyes and goldenpelt rush into camp with 2 kits dangling from each of their mouths, peachcloud on their backs. They rushes straight to the nursery. Goldenpath came out and into the medicine den. Fennelheart rushed over to Mooneyes. "Mooneyes, what's this? Who's kits are these?" She peered around Goldenpelt and Mooneyes, looking for Peachcloud. Rubystar looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of the two kits. "These are Peachcloud's kits Rubystar" Goldenpelt mewed. She went out of camp for a couple minutes and brought back two more kit Rubystar padded forward, and Fennelheart narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What? That's insane. Peachcloud was never pregnant...was she?" Fennelheart looked over Mooneyes's shoulder, trying to see if Peachcloud was coming into camp.